Disposable hygiene articles, such as sanitary napkins and panty liners, are normally packaged individually in e.g. an easy wrap or a single wrap. Individual packages facilitate hygienic carrying of single articles for future use, e.g. in a handbag. The edges of the individual packages are often sealed by means of ultrasonic welding or heat welding. Further, the packaging units are often used both as a means for packaging an unused article and for disposal of the used article.
It is desirable that used articles of this kind can be disposed of discretely and hygienically. This may be particularly important when the user lacks the possibility to dispose of the used article immediately after the used article has been replaced, e.g. when there is no waste bin available in the toilet area. In this case, the user may need to put the used article in e.g. the handbag or backpack, which requires that the package is tightly sealed in order to avoid staining and odour.
The disposal problem has been an object of quite an intensive investigation, and several solutions have been suggested.
GB 2 153 779 discloses a wrapper sheet that may be provided with a pouch formed by overlaying at least a portion of the wrapper with a sheet of liquid impermeable material which is affixed to the wrapper on three sides. The pouch is used to receive the soiled article. Such a wrapper suffers from disadvantages of requiring an additional amount of material, and not being able to form a tight disposal package.
Another common solution for disposing of used hygiene articles is disclosed in e.g. WO 94/14396. This document discloses a fold and wrap package comprising a wrapper comprising a single strip of material having a flap panel, a central panel and an end panel, and a tape tab for securing the wrapper in a disposal configuration. A major disadvantage of such a wrapper is that it is not possible to form a tightly sealed package when the article is to be disposed of.
WO 88/10219 discloses a packaging unit which is formed by folding an elongated sheet of material provided along the mutually parallel edges thereof with a continuous or broken narrow coating of pressure-sensitive adhesive by means of which the container part is held together, with adhesive surfaces lying against and bonding to adhesive surfaces. The packaging unit further comprises a lid coated at least partially with a pressure-sensitive adhesive so as to enable the lid to be refastened to the outside of the container part. Such a packaging unit thus has very strongly sealed side seams where the adhesive-coated surfaces are in contact with each other, and a resealable lid providing a tightly sealed disposal package. However, since the adhesive-coated surfaces are in contact with each other, it is impossible to unfold the sheet completely for positioning of a used item, which thus has to be inserted into the rather limited container part. This may be disadvantageous, since a used hygiene article often becomes more bulky than before use, making it difficult to insert it into the container part.
US H1454 discloses a reclosable sheet for packaging and disposal of hygiene articles. The sheet comprises edge adhesive strips positioned such that when the sheet is folded, the adhesive-coated areas do not come into contact with each other. In order to serve its purpose, the folding of the sheet has to be initiated from the adhesive-free transverse edge of the sheet. If the folding is initiated from the adhesive-coated transverse edge, two layers of adhesive will overlap each other, and the adhesive-free transverse edge will be positioned at the outer position of the package, i.e. the package will not be tightly sealed.
A conventional type of packaging unit intended for packaging single articles comprises an elongated rectangular sheet of material which is folded to form a bag-like package with a folded-over lid, also called e-folding. These known packaging units are welded along the edges by means of heat or ultrasound, and are opened by tearing along the welded seams at the edges, so that the package may be unfolded to expose the contents of the package.
The main drawback with welded packaging units of this kind is that they cannot be used satisfactorily as disposal bags since, once opened, the packages cannot be resealed and therefore do not allow a used article to be packaged in an acceptable manner with regard to hygiene. Furthermore, the unfolded packaging sheet has an inaesthetic appearance, since the broken welds are often uneven and frilly.
Hence there is a need for a packaging unit which can be used both for packaging a new hygiene article and for sanitary keeping and disposing of a used hygiene article, and which is aesthetically appealing.